The Life of Yuka Yuy
by Devil Girl
Summary: This is about a girl whom is Heero Yuy's daughter and is going through life,Chapter 4 up and ready
1. Default Chapter

Prologue   
  
I do not own Flying Dragon, Digimon, Sailor Moon, or Gundam Wing*  
I do own all made-up charaters*  
  
Story Line  
  
Ten years ago on a star called the nature star there was a 3 year old princess named Cherry. Her father had died in the present battle between her star and the dark star. On the dark star there was a 4 year old prince named T.K. his father left him when he was 2 his mother Queen Kali. Queen Kali wanted T.K. to marry Cherry but Cherry's parents forbid it to happen. This made Kali very mad so she broke out a war. Cherry's Father King Andrew went to battle but died. When Cherry's Mother Queen Rose realized they could not win she sent Cherry to live with Heero Yuy and made her known as Yuka Rose Yuy. When Queen Kali saw this she quickly sent T.K. to live with on Earth but before she sent him she told him to find Cherry and then she would find him. As the two children floated towards Earth Cherry's Mother Queen Rose sent for Sailor Pluto. She ask her to use her forbidden attack and erase their memories she promised to take full responsibility. So sailor Pluto Dived in to the air she shouted "Forget Your Past Lives" a bright green light filled the sky and the children landed on earth.   



	2. Break-up Before School

10 years later  
  
  
"But Dad I hate school why can't I be home schooled" Complained Yuka  
  
"I don't have time to home school you in between missions" said Heero  
  
"I hate you, all care about is your dumb missions. How do I know you'll come back? I'm only 13 I can't take care of myself."   
  
Yuka ran upstairs and slammed her door "I can't believe him," she said trying to calm down.  
  
"Damnit" Heero said as he kicked the wall.''  
  
Meanwhile T.K. and his Mom were shopping for school supplies, Yuka all ready had some she had went herself. " Hey Kari" T.K. said as he kissed her on the cheek  
  
"T.K., come to my house at 5:00 I need to speak to you"   
  
"Kari let's go" yelled Mrs.Kamiya  
  
"Coming Mom" is what Kari yelled back "Oh and T.K. don't be late."  
  
T.K. was worried he's been to her house before but she had never asked him to come over they'd always met at the park or the lake or something like that. He hoped she wanted to talk about the new mini scout Sailor Mini Cherry Blossom AKA Yuka but they don't know that.  
  
Heres the list of the mini scouts and new sailor scouts  
  
Sailor Mini Moon = Rini  
Sailor Mini Mercury = Snowball   
Sailor Mini Mars = Crystalflame   
Sailor Mini Jupiter = Lightningbud   
Sailor Mini Venus = Magicpoof  
Sailor Mini Uranus = Jenna  
Sailor Mini Neptune = Jeawletta   
Sailor Mini Pluto = Jemcrystal  
Sailor Mini Saturn = Jema  
Mini Tuxedo Mask = T.K.  
Sailor Love = Sora  
Sailor Beauty Devil = Mimi  
  
But he was in for quite a shock.  
  
Back at Yuka's house. Yuka was scanning though schools she didn't like her old school plus it only went to the 6th grade. She was going into 8th grade, she skipped a grade. She had narrowed it down to three schools Lucky Junior High, St. Katherine's school, and Star Burst Elementary. All three had requested her presents in their school. All of them had their up and downs. An up about Star Burst Elementary was that there was a non-deafeted 11th grader tennis player named Sora Takenouchi. Yuka loved tennis and wanted to challenge Sora so she decided to go to Star Burst Elementary.  
She read the letter of acceptance and this is what it said.  
  
Dear Yuka Yuy:  
  


We are pleased to inform you that you are very smart and we would love to have you as a part of are student body. You will not be swiching classes. You will start school on August 23(one month) If you wish to attend our school please fill this form.  
Date of birth______________ Grade ______________________ A sport you excel at ______________________  
  


Worst grade ever __________________________ Best subject ______________________________   
  
Yuka thought of everything by 4:45 she was done this is what the form looked like. Date of birth: 11/5/87 Grade: eighth A sport you excel at: TENNIS Worst grade ever : A - Best subject: History  
  
She wondered why they asked some of these questions.  
  
She went downstairs and headed for the family room to get an envalope she got and put her aplecation in it and sent it of.  
  
Meanwhile T.K. Was in front of Kari's house he looked at his watch and noticed it was 5:12 p.m. O' well he thought I'm always late she never minds. He knocked on the door and Tai Kari's older brother opened it. He sent T.K. in to the Living room where Kari was.  
  
"Hi T.K." said Kari "Do you know what time it is?" Kari asked tilting her head  
  
"Yes, it's 5:14 p.m." T.K. said   
  
"I asked you to be here at 5," explained Kari  
"I know that babe but I was looking at acceptation letters and I lost track of time."  
  
"Did you find one ?" questioned Kari  
  
"Yea I'm going to Star Burst Elementary!" said T.K.  
"What!" shouted Kari. That's where I'm going." "Talk about **Bad Luck**"  
  
"Kari did you say **Bad Luck **" Shouted T.K.  
  
"Yes, I did." Mummered Kari " T.K. um.. I think you should um.. sit down."  
  
"Come on Kar it's just me you can tell me."  
  
"Well, um... th..the truth..is ..um....well um..... I just need to um.....  
  
"What!" yelled T.K.  
  
"Bye."  
  
" What I don't understand what do you mean bye," asked T.K.  
  
"Are you moving?" he asked  
  
"No" she answered  
  
"Then what do you mean, B....B....B....Bye." mummered T.K.  
  
I'm...a....um...I meen.....well..you see......... I'm breaking up with you" Kari said that part very quickly "You see T.K., your never on time and you always have an excuse. Today school letters tomorrow Ballet lessons. I can't stand it I'm sorry not for you but for our relationship, Good-bye."  
  
Authors Notes  
  
T.K. ballet what was Kari thinking she said bye to the cutest kid her age duh!!!!!  
What will happen in chapter three don't worry the is going to be a fight. (soon)   
Anyway who knows what will happen in chapter three?  
  
Your hopefully fav. author  
  
**_Devil Girl  
  
_**


	3. The Nurse

  
  
"Wake up T.K. it's time for school! Your alarm has been on for half an hour and your still in bed. You already missed the bus so I'm driving you to school on my way to work." said Mrs.Takaishi  
  
"But Mom I think I'm si " T.K. was interrupted by his mom  
  
"That is the oldest one in the book T.K. now get out of bed."   
  
T.K. got out of bed right away. I wish Mom would listen to me I really think I'm sick. Oh well, I hope I'm not I love the first day of school new teachers, new books, new friends, and most important new girls!  
  
***************************************************************  
"I love school " said Yuka (who didn't miss the bus)   
  
"Are you kidding" said girl with knee length aqua hair and blue eyes  
  
"No" replied Yuka "I really love school"  
  
"Wow, Oh forgive me I'm Jeawletta or Jeawly for short." said the girl  
  
"I'm Yuka" said Yuka   
  
"All people on the bus get off." said the bus driver  
  
All of the children got of and headed for there classes.  
  
"What teacher did you get?" asked Jeawly   
  
Yuka pulled out her slip. " I got Miss Diamond in room 4B. Who did you get? said Yuka  
  
Jeawly's eyes sparkled. Yuka could tell she wasn't listening. Yuka turned around and saw a boy with golden hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing a white fisherman's hat.   
  
"Who's that?" asked Yuka  
  
"Only the cutest guy in the 8th grade." said Jeawly  
  
"Come on." Yuka grabed Jeawly and pulled her towards the eighth grade class rooms. "Which class are you in?" asked Yuka a second time  
  
"4B" said Jeawly  
  
"Me to let's go." said Yuka  
  
When they entered they saw T.K. in the desk in the 1st row the 5th desk to the left (the last desk). Yuka ran to sit in the 4th desk just to annoy Jeawly. It worked.  
  
"Hi I'm T.K." he said   
  
"I'm Yuka." Yuka said  
  
"Good morning class." said Miss Diamond   
  
"Good morning Miss Diamond" said the students  
  
"Today is game day we will play all sorts of wonderful learning games. We'll start with sparkle. Every on line up. We'll start on the left with Yuka, T.K., Kari, Jeawly, Rini, Jena, Davis, Crystalflame, Star, Flower, Jemcrystal, Angela, Aaron, and last but not least Justin.   
  
Let us begin. Oh and if you don't know how to play one person starts and says the first letter and then the second the second letter and so one when the word is spelled the person after the person who finished the word says sparkle and the person after them is out and if you miss a letter your also out. The first word is autohypnosis. A-U-T-O-H-P   
  
"Sorry wrong sit down, Jena. continue Davis"  
  
Y-P-N-O-S-I-S -Sparkle   
  
"Yuka your out."  
  
"That's OK, Miss Diamond can I go to the nurse I don't feel well."   
  
"Sure Yuka hope your O.K.,T.K. would you please go with her." said miss Diamond  
  
"Certainly" said T.K.  
  
**********************************************************  
"Nurse Kelly" said T.K.  
  
"Oh T.K.,sit down you sit down to Yuka."  
  
"I just walked her down hear, though," said T.K.  
  
"You look pale though!" explained Kelly "Plus it won't hurt to check." said Nurse Kelly as she poped a thermometer in each of their mouths.  
  
In 2 min. both had beeped. "T.K. your temp. is 99.3 you need to be sent home. Yuka yours is 101.4 you really should be home." explained Nurse Kelly  
  
Crystalflame came down to see if their O.K. she had brought their empty bookbags (they had no homework). Then back up she went.  
  
"Yuka what's your number?" asked Nurse Kelly (she already knew T.K.'s)  
  
"357-9511" said Yuka softly   
  
Yuka was so sick and tired she never noticed T.K. was smiling at her.  
  
Their parents were there very quickly. Yuka didn't even expect her dad to even show up.  
  
Authors notes   
  
Just so you know at that last part everyone reading this is supposed to go AWE.  
I have another story I'm working on it's going to take awile though.


	4. Tryouts

Authors Notes: Just so you know so you don't forget I will place the names of the kids in the class in the AN's from now on. Yuka, T.K., Kari, Jeawly, Rini, Jena, Davis, Crystalflame, Star, Flower, Jemcrystal, Angela, Aaron, Justin.  
  
T.K. and Yuka did not show up for many days after going home. (T.K. 3 days Yuka 1 week.)  
  
"O.K. Class today after school there will be basketball tryouts for anyone girls and/or boys may participate."  
  
"Oh please, girls don't play basketball, they might brake a nail. "cracked Aaron the class clown.  
(All of the children laughed the boys laughed because they agreed and the girls because they knew Aaron was in**_ BIG _**trouble well everyone laughed but Yuka.)  
  
"What!" She Yelled. The whole class turned to Yuka. Yuka burst up out of her seat and walked over to Aaron's desk.  
"Excuse me I thought you said girls can't play basketball, Oh wait you couldn't have said that, "WHY NOT!" shouted Aaron   
"Because Yuka said sweetly she paused for about 10 seconds "I would kick your sorry ass!!!!!" shouted Yuka in an angry tone.  
  
**_"Miss YUY!" _** "Please come up to my desk. "Said Miss Diamond   
"Yea what "Said Yuka  
"Did you mean what you said to Aaron?" asked Miss Diamond  
"Well, Yes Ma'am and frankly I'd like permission to debate this matter at an assembly, please."   
"I'll give you permission."  
"You will!" asked Yuka with a glisten in her eyes.  
"Yes, to go to the principal's office!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Miss Diamond angrily  
************************************************************************************  
"I'm warning you miss Yuy." "My name's Yuka!" The principle Mrs. Glornik was interrupted by Yuka's statement.  
  
"Very well I'll let you of with a warning, this time." said Mrs. Glornik  
  
"Yep, whatever and Oh, good luck getting your name changed bornik." said Yuka as she left.  
************************************************************************************  
Later at basketball tryouts.  
O.K. I'll read the name list out loud to make sure everyone's here."stated the couch  
T.K.,Davis,Aaron,Justin,Ben,Chris,Andy,Jhon,Dan,Mike,and Yuka.  
Yuka jumped down from her place in the bleachers.  
"A girl!" said the couch confused.  
"Yes, I'm a girl and to make sure you judge properly I've asked Mrs. Glornik to help." Said Yuka in a snotty tone while folding her arms.  
Mrs.Glornik walked in as if on cue.  
  
  
"I admire your sprit" he said as he pet Yuka's head. Yuka grabbed his hand and said "Unless you want to see my Kung-Fu take your hand off my head!!"  
  
Lucky for him he removed his hand.  
  
T.K. walked up to her and said "You know your such a liar you can't play basketball and you don't know Kung-Fu!"  
  
"I can to play basketball and I do know Kung-Fu."she yelled in his face.  
  
"Prove it!" he shouted.  
  
"O.K. may I see your hand." asked Yuka sweetly   
  
"Sure."T.K. replied giving her his hand  
  
"Thank you." said Yuka  
  
"Heya" yelled Yuka as flipped T.K. over her shoulder. Which caused him to slide across the newly waxed floors into a wall.  
  
"...................." T.K. said nothing  
  
Yuka seeing noone else taking action walked over and kneeled by his side.  
"Are you alright?" she asked worried  
  
"Other then a massive headache, I think I'm fine. Oh and sorry I called you a liar but that doesn't prove you can play basketball." He said standing up.  
  
Yuka smirked and asked "Did this make us friends?" she said talking to herself.  
T.K. over hearing said "Sort of"  
  
  
After long time of trying out the **_JUDGES MRS. GLORNIK AND COUCH MAGLOPY_**  
said "We have our team! We will have a team of 8 players," reported Mrs. Glornik  
Then she left. "The team members sheet will be posted at 6:00 that will give me time to type it! You do have permission to stay and wait."   
  
Everyone waited. Yuka went over to T.K.  
  
"Well?"she asked  
  
"Well what?"T.K. asked   
  
"Did I prove you wrong?"she asked  
  
"Yes, yes you did"he responded.  
  
Just then the couch called and said "The sheet is on the Bulletin Board"  
Everyone rushed to it T.K. was there first followed 2 seconds behind by Yuka.  
This is what it said.  
  
These are the names of the 7th grade basketball team.  
  
T.K. Takashi  
Davis   
Justin Jackson   
Aaron Thomson  
Dan Lormake  
Mike Johnson   
Ben Zamak   
Yuka Yuy  
But to stay on the team you must keep a B average.  
  
Authors Notes  
I hope you like this chapter I found it funny!  
**_Devil Girl_**


	5. The Tutor

  
  
A. N. Here's the class again Yuka, T.K., Kari, Jeawly, Rini, Jena, Davis, Crystalflame, Star, Flower, Jemcrystal, Angela, Aaron, Justin.  
  
"Okay class I've graded your Social Studies tests now remember this is the final score for social studies this quarter ."   
  
"Miss Yuy I enjoyed you're essay after each question although it wasn't required." Said Miss Diamond handing Yuka her paper.  
  
"Man I bomb another one!" said Aaron  
  
Yuka couldn't help but smile when she looked at her paper and saw an A+ in the corner.  
  
" T.K. I want to see you after class" said Miss Diamond handing T.K. his paper.   
************************************After Class*************************************************  
"T.K. this was a very important test and you earned and F!" said Miss Diamond sternly   
  
"I knew that" said T.K. playfully   
  
"This is no joke T.K. tomorrow I will assign you a tutor." said Miss Diamond  
  
"What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????" shouted T.K.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow" said Miss Diamond leaving  
  
************************************The Next Day**********************************************  
  
"O.K. class I need to assign T.K. a tutor." said Miss Diamond  
  
T.K. slid down in his seat. Yuka wasn't paying attention she was reading a book. Miss Diamond looked around the room. Aaron was saying "Me me pick me!" finally she said "Yuka, she'll be your tutor." Yuka looked up she figured sense T.K. was slid down in his seat she was his tutor.   
  
"Oh great!" thought Yuka. Then it hit her "What will Heero think" she thought   
  
She wanted to refuse the job but for some reason she didn't!   
  
  
A. N. I liked this chapter but I love the next one! I know this was short but hey what can I say!  
Devil Girl 


	6. The Start Of Tutoring

A. N. Here's the class again Yuka, T.K., Kari, Jeawly, Rini, Jena, Davis, Crystalflame, Star, Flower, Jemcrystal, Angela, Aaron, Justin.  
  
" Hi Dad, bye Dad." said Yuka running to her room  
  
" I'm sorry" said Heero adressing the formal dressed women sitting on the couch.  
  
She smiled and made a small giggle. Heero walked up the stairs towards her door. Suddenly it flung open. Heero almost fainted when he looked in it was clean!  
  
"Yuka, there is someone I want you to meet. Now, don't let your crazy teen thoughts make everyone embarresed, again." he said as they walked down stairs  
  
The women stood up and said " Hello Yuka I've heared so much about you"  
  
"Your your......................"  
  
"Yes Yuka, Relena Peacecraft" said Heero before his daughter could spit the words out.  
  
"Dad I don't know why she's here but could I have someone over today like in 5 minutes?" she asked   
  
"Well why you never used to make friends."  
  
Relena was shocked at how little he knew about raising kids.  
  
"Well, he's not really a friend but more of a student I got assigned to be a student tutor."  
  
"Did you say he?"  
  
"um yea"  
  
" I guess"  
  
"why"  
  
"oh shoot He's here"  
  
"NO that's not T.K. my student"  
  
"No it's Relena's brother Milliardo..." Heero didn't finsh  
  
"Oh okay Milliardo Peacecraft. He loves Noin. Is also known as Zecs Marcies."  
  
Relena laughed at the fact Yuka knew so much about her brother.  
  
"Well anyway they'll be staying for dinner"  
  
"Oh okay whatever well T.K will be here soon"  
  
Just as Milliardo sat down at the table T.K. pulled up.  
  
"Hey" he said as Yuka let him in.  
  
"Oh shut the hell up lets go"  
  
Yuka drag T.K. up to her room slammed the door and grabbed her bookbag.  
  
"What subject are you failing the most in?" asked Yuka  
  
"I think Music, Science, and Social Studies"  
  
" I don't want to know how your failing Music!"  
  
"I didn't select an instrument to play, yet"  
  
"Then we shall start with that!"  
  
..............................................  
  
A.N. You'll find out what happens soon enough. any guesses? 


End file.
